


［仿生人au］第二棒

by fanbingC



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbingC/pseuds/fanbingC
Summary: 架空狗血还有我很菜接力的老师们加油！
Relationships: China/America
Kudos: 16





	［仿生人au］第二棒

虽说美身体的确有性爱器官，但那只是为了与人类更加相似罢。  
毕竟美只是个家政型的仿生人。  
昨夜过多的快感让美的分析器有些过载，所以到瓷起床美还是乖乖坐在充电口处，闭着眼，睫毛随着头顶的黄圈转动而轻颤着。  
“ame？”  
瓷还没给这个与自己死去的恋人外貌几乎一模一样的仿生人起名字，便以他自己说出的编号叫他。  
“唔……主人？”  
美睁开那仍带着水雾的湛蓝眸子，看向瓷。  
“啊，我应该做早餐的。”  
美这才意识到自己的失职，有些踉跄的站了起开。昨晚的性爱似乎有些磨损了关节，所以美走路的时候并不是多么舒适。  
“先不着急，我应该帮你先清理一下。”  
“我可以在您上班的时候完成，主人。”  
美顺从的低下头，等待瓷的指令。  
“这样吗？好吧。”  
“那么今天的早餐是煎吐司50克，煎蛋50克，煎培根40克，美式咖啡400ml。有什么需要修改的吗？”  
“……”  
瓷觉得他需要修改一下美的系统，这妥妥的西式早餐实在是有点……  
而且自己对多少克只有一个大概印象，实际上并不知道到底有多少。  
“没有了，你可以去了。”  
美点点头，转身走入了厨房。

这种情况并不怎么常见，之前的美只会在一时兴起时才会去厨房拌一份沙拉，而现在赤裸着身子在厨房忙碌的ame更是提醒着瓷，这只不过是一个替身罢了。  
已经死亡的恋人的替身。  
瓷摇了摇头，将精力放回手机屏幕，他需要订购一些改造用具，和自己恋人长相一模一样家务型仿生人并不适合一个刚刚失去恋人的瓷。  
好在编程对瓷来说不是什么难题。

早餐吃完后，瓷便准备上班了。他穿好自己的西装，拎好皮包。  
领带似乎没怎么系好，瓷有些忙乱的调整着。  
“我来吧，主人。”  
美贴过来，用修长的手指扯开领带重新系好。  
一模一样。  
瓷想。  
之前美在时也会帮自己系领带，然后踮起脚尖给自己嘴角留下一个吻。

“祝您工作顺利。”  
仿生人恭恭敬敬的站在门口。

美目送着瓷离开，然后开始一天的工作。

浴室内响起水声。  
美生涩的摸上后穴的肛塞，它因为自己的紧张而被夹的很紧，拔出来时甚至还有“啵”的一声。

真是奇怪

美将手指伸入仍然湿润的后穴轻轻搅动，让瓷残留在体内的精液顺着布满痕迹的大腿缓缓流出。

美从没有过这经验，系统中也没有相关的资料，但他做起来非常熟练。

美咬着唇，用手指轻蹭过后穴的那块凸起。

就像是自己这样做过无数次一样似的。

美用空闲的那只手撸动自己的性器，他试图模仿昨晚瓷的动作。还是不够熟练，不过也是勉强凑活。

不应该这样。  
系统发出警告，背着主人寻乐一事是不被允许的。

身体贴上冰凉的瓷砖，两指迅速抽插摩擦着自己的后穴的软肉。

“唔啊……好奇怪……的感觉……”

白浊喷洒在瓷砖上，美喘着粗气将运行过快而发热的头靠着瓷砖上降温。

接下来就是枯燥的打扫卫生时间，不过这对于美来说可比昨晚上好多了。  
头顶的LED灯不断闪着黄光，数据解析的很慢，美无论如何也理解不了关于性的一切。

不过，这感觉还是很…熟悉。

“我的出厂设置没有调好吗？那应该和主人解释清楚才好。”

一天就在繁忙的家务活中消逝了，期间除了签收了一个瓷的快递外，就没有任何的波澜了。  
晚饭做好后，美就坐在充电处待机等待瓷回家。

打卡下班后，瓷下意识的准备回去加班这才突然想起家里还有个人在等自己。  
好吧，不能算是人，不过也得回去。  
“你终于从失恋的阴影中走出来了？那个仿生人挺有用啊。”  
“…俄，美走了我的确很伤心，但是我加班只是需要，他还在的时候会和我抱怨而已。”  
“而且今天我回去有事情要做。”  
瓷拍了拍俄的肩。  
“不过还是谢谢你了，改天我会回礼的。”

钥匙进入锁芯，门被推开。  
寒冷的空气被屋内的热气赶走，美站在门口，恭恭敬敬的欢迎瓷回家。  
如果不是他没穿衣服，整件事还挺正常的。  
“怎么不穿衣服？”  
“制服被我洗了，暂时没干。请您放心，我不会生病的。”  
“嗯…我知道，不过……”  
看着有点奇怪。  
“你以后就穿那个衣柜里的衣服吧。”  
瓷指了指美之前的衣柜。  
本来就是留个念想，没想到还能再看见他穿。  
即使已经不是他了。  
“我知道了，主人。”  
“哦，现在别，我吃完饭就帮你改造一下身体。”  
“是。”

瓷快速塞了两口饭就让美坐到了沙发上。  
瓷也没给美关机，就开始在美的腰胯间寻找更换关节的开关。  
“呜……”  
美感受着瓷温热的双手在自己的皮肤上游荡，忍不住发出呻吟声，他也不知道是为什么，但是身体就这么做出反应了。  
“你就这么敏感吗？”  
瓷有些惊讶，自己开关还没找到，小ame却都有抬头的趋势了。  
“唔…我觉得我的出厂参数有问题。啊……”  
“是的，你应该是个性爱机器才对。”  
瓷轻笑一声，从身后桌子的暗格中抽出一根晶莹剔透的玻璃棒。  
“你要是射出来我更换的过程会更麻烦的。”  
瓷握住对方的性器，将光滑的玻璃棒的一段蹭上顶端的小孔。  
“别动。”  
尿道被侵入的感觉让美感觉到恐惧，却因为瓷的命令不能动，只在唇齿间泄出呻吟声。  
“…难受。”  
手将沙发套抓的乱七八糟。  
“你一直这么心急。”  
玻璃棒旋转着蹭上尿道，带来的陌生信息让美猛吸一口气，甚至连小ame都害怕的抖了一下。  
“让我想起你第一次用这个的时候。”

腿的开关在腰间，当瓷极其不熟练的取下那条腿时，美已经浑身瘫软在沙发上了，性器憋的  
都有些发紫，被堵住着前端不断冒出清液。  
“主人，主人……”  
美扭动着腰肢，向瓷这边凑。  
“就这么急吗？我腿还没装呢。”  
虽是这么说着，但瓷也将两指伸入了美流水的后穴，感受着紧致的灼热。  
“唔…主人快一点，我好想被填满……”  
美眨着水灵灵的眼，手勾住瓷的脖子向其讨吻。  
唇齿交换间，性器也顶在了后穴处。慢慢挺进，明显的撑开的胀痛感让美不得不放弃舌尖的信息获取，去分析后穴的。但瓷哪肯放过美，舌不断在美的口腔中搅动，下身也在完全进入后就猛地抽送起来。  
“不…不要！太快了！主人！”  
美惊叫一声，揽住瓷的脖颈，还没装上腿的他没法稳住身形，只得把重心往瓷身上靠。可这又让他能进的更深更快，巨大的信息量让美浑身运作的发热，力气全无，只能靠着瓷的身体。  
恶性循环。

瓷不仅在抽插的又快又狠，还腾出手去玩弄尿道中的玻璃棒。  
旋转或是微微下压，新奇的快感让美止不住的呻吟，而无法射精的难受又让美不住的呜咽。  
“主人……我好想射…求求你了…唔啊…好…好难受……”  
“那你还得更加卖力一点啊。”  
瓷又狠狠蹭了蹭美的敏感点，感受着突然收紧的穴肉。  
“什……唔额啊……”  
“你以前不是很会的吗，试试？”  
美喘着气，读取着根本不存在的记忆。后穴下意识绞紧，像是一张小嘴一样吸吮着在后穴的炙热。  
“嘶……”  
熟悉的感觉。  
瓷深吸一口气，他将美按在沙发上，开始疯狂的冲撞。  
“等！主人……唔啊！慢…慢一些……”  
美有些慌乱的接受身下的抽插，后穴还是紧紧吸着那性器，将快感发挥得淋漓尽致。  
尿道的玻璃棒被抽离，性器在身体碰撞声，淫荡的水声和美高亢的呻吟声中颤抖着射了出来。当然，也没让瓷继续，就那么让他泻了深处。  
“唔……主人，我做的对吗？”  
美努力的抬起头，看着瓷的表情。  
瓷没有说话，他轻柔的将美抱起，吻了吻他的嘴角，看着LED灯闪着淡蓝。  
腿被装回去，瓷带着美去修改数据。  
后颈连上数据线，瓷先查看了一下美的基本数据。  
出乎意料的不正常，过于高的敏感点和一些数据根本不像是家政型的仿生人。  
“怎么回事，俄故意改的？”  
瓷敲敲键盘，开始下载数据包。  
这样美以后对性这方面的自主学习能力就会快很多了。  
下载需要点时间，瓷就随意翻找着美的各项数据。这时一个压缩包吸引了瓷的视线。  
“这是……？”  
尝试解压，但在进度到了10％时美那边就出现了警报。  
LED发出红光，美的眼睛上翻，不断发出凌乱的喘息声。  
“看来美的状态不太好，下次吧……”  
瓷这样想着，点下了暂停键。

安静的午夜，有些空荡的房间传出有些凌乱的呼吸声。  
鲜血，电线，不时响起的数据传输声。  
双手被拘束在冰冷的金属板上，触目皆是血红。  
“接下来是……”  
陌生的女生，却带来了无尽的恐惧。

“不——！！”  
“ame？”  
客厅的灯被打开，瓷看着在沙发上不断颤抖，叫喊着不明意义话语的美。  
“你怎么了？”  
在瓷的怀抱和安慰下的美逐渐缓过神来，有些失神的靠在瓷的怀里。  
“我做了个噩梦。”  
“仿生人不会做梦，你应该经历过。”  
“……我没有经历过那种事，可能是出厂实验的吧。”  
“我看了你的出厂设置，很正常。”  
“……怎么会”  
美惊讶的看向自己的手，里面流淌着属于仿生人的蓝血。  
“ame……”  
“已经很晚了，主人。”  
美从瓷的怀抱中挣出，恭敬的行礼。  
“你明天还要早起，请去睡吧。”  
瓷皱眉，他感觉不对，但是在美的坚持下，瓷还是进了卧室。

第二棒，结束。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话留个kudo吧


End file.
